I want you Bruce Wayne
by DaydreamerII
Summary: In this story, batman wasnt created yet, another BM/WW story.
1. Chapter 1

I want you…. Bruce Wayne

Chapter one

AU BM/WW

Please remember I don't own anything but my stories and please read and review, thanks

Diana gracefully walked into the Charity Ball. She had a goal in mind, she wanted to meet Bruce Wayne. She had heard stories and thought he was the perfect man for this job. She had no idea what he looked like. She was going off what she was told. She looked frantically at all the dancers but no one matched the description. Diana was getting frustrated, she was having no luck and the reporters wouldn't leave her alone.

"Wonder Woman, what charity do you support?"

"Wonder Woman, are you single?"

The cameras were going off one right after another. The flashes were so bright that she raised her hand up to shield her eyes. She was trying to get away when she felt a hand lead her away from all the reporters. She looked up into a handsome face. She was very grateful.

"Thank you , Mr. err. I am sorry I don't know your name."

He placed his hand on her waist and the other intertwined with her hand and led her to the dance floor. He smiled at her and pulled her close to him.

In his deep baritone voice, he said, " Does it matter?"

She looked up into his deep blue eyes and was about to answer when he placed his lips on hers. Diana tried to pull away at first but melted into the kiss. She out her arms around him and kissed him more passionate, then he pulled away.

All of a sudden the reporters started on them this time.

"Mr. Wayne are you dating Wonder Woman"

Diana jerked back. Her mouth dropped open and turned to talk to Bruce when she noticed he had evaded away.

She wanted to scream. "How am I supposed to talk to him now?" she said in frustration. She decided to dance a few more dances for charity and go home.

She got in her car and started to head to her Gotham apartment that she was renting when she noticed a small note on her mirror.

She grabbed the note and read it.

_We need to finish our dance, Be at my manor tomorrow night at 7pm._

_Bruce Wayne_

_She smiled and headed home with thoughts of tomorrow clouding her mind._


	2. Chapter 2

I want you Bruce Wayne

Chapter 2

Remember I don't own anything but my stories

Please read and review, it means a lot to me, just a word

Of encouragement would be nice or even a suggestion or question

Thanks

* * *

Diana wanted to make a impression on Bruce so she went shopping. She wasn't really having any luck deciding what to wear. In frustration, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry , I wasn't looking where I was going,"

"That is quite alright madam,"

"Here, please let me help you up, Mr…."

"Thank you and its Pennyworth but you may call me Alfred."

"Again I do apologize, I am just so frustrated trying to find something to impress him."

"ahh him, I assume it's a date then madam?"

"Well, not that kind of date, just a get together to talk thing, I guess."

"His loss Madam, may I help you find something?"

"I am not certain , what I should wear, I want to impress him and hopefully convince him to agree to something."

"Ahh, I know just the dress Madam. It is just over here."

He hands it to Diana and she goes to try it on. She stepped out of the dressing room and watched Alfred for his reaction.

The dress was a short, white slender dress, trimmed with gold, hugged all of her curves. It was sexy and elegant.

"You look marvelous madam, I think that is a excellent choice. I do believe that young man will agree to whatever you desire him too.

You, dear, Alfred are a sweetheart," She kisses his cheek and thanked him. She got into her car and drove to the address that he had provided.

She walked up to the door and took a deep breath. She turned around and started to walk away but she stopped herself. " I need to do this." She rang the doorbell and the door slowly opened.

"Yes, may I help you Madam?"

"Alfred, how can it be you?"

" I live here madam. I am Master Bruce's butler."

" I would say your more my step father than Butler, Alfred."

Bruce walked down the stairs, smiling at Alfred as he went towards Diana.

"Wonder Woman you look enchanting."

Bruce took her hand and raised it up to his lips and then led her to the parlor.

"So the beautiful Wonder Woman accepted my invitation, I'm honored,"

"So you are as charming as I heard you were."

"I heard Wonder Woman that you were looking for me."

"Its Diana and yes I was but how did you know, only a few select ones knew."

Bruce walked over to the radio and turned it on, flipping through the stations till he heard a romantic song. He held out his hand to Diana.

She smiled at him as she took his hand, and he drew her near to him. He wrapped his arm around her wait and held her hand with the other. They begin to sway with the music.

"I am a very resourceful man, Diana, so what is it you personally want with me?"

"Well, Mr. Wayne, I want…."

He swirled her around the room. "First of all, before you finish that, call me Bruce and second of all, If it's a relationship you are wanting, I am more of a love them then leave then type of guy."

Diana was shocked. "No, no that isn't what I was going to ask."

Before she could finish her statement, Bruce lowered his hand and crushed her lips hard with his. He put his hands in her hair and pulled her closer to him. As the kiss started to get more passionate, he pulled back.

"Although Diana, after that, I just may change my mind."

Diana touched her lips then got up and started to head to the door.

"Bruce…. Mr. Wayne, after that, I am not sure you are the one that I need. I thought I was talking to a man who loved this city, who would do just about anything for it, perhaps I made a mistake."

He got up and grabbed her hand to prevent her from leaving.

"Diana, err Princess, I couldn't resist your beauty."

She started to jerk her hand away and leave when she heard his voice again.

"Please Don't go, and tell me what it is you truly want of me. I am ready to listen to you."

Diana looked at his face, his eyes were a bit sad and she could tell he really meant those words.

"Bruce, I want you to……..

Continued in chapter 3

It would really mean a lot to me and give me encouragement if you would please review.


End file.
